The Sith Apprentice (REWRITE)
by ol-11jrw
Summary: Darth Sidious needed an apprentice and the Dark Side of the Force showed him an apprentice that would him bring the republic to it's knees. Dark, Fem Harry. WBWL, Potter and Dumbledore bashing. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**A rewrite of my story the Sith Apprentice**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

 **Prologue**

The man known to the world as Sheev Palpatine, the Senator of Naboo, sat in his office in contemplation. The man, known only to a select few as Darth Sidious, apprentice to the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis was contemplating the future. He was very quickly approaching all that he could learn from his master and soon he would take his place of Lord of the Sith, after all the only thing he had left to learn from his master was his ability to influence the medi-chlorians and the chances of Plagueis teaching him such an ability was nearly non-existent.

After all the ability to influence the very Force on such a level made Plagueis' mastery over the dark side unrivalled, and he knew he would have to be careful with his master's demise.

But in the end Plagueis wasn't the issue, the issue was the Jedi. Being a senator in the Galactic Republic was vital to his plans, however said plans were in danger due to the presence of the Jedi. At any given time, there were thousands of Jedi on Coruscant and while he had ensured that he was hidden within the Force a small risk of being discovered wasn't the same as no risk.

He needed an Apprentice should the Jedi actually managed to locate him in order to be able to continue the Sith Order. But finding an apprentice was easier said than done. Madam Talzin had offered him an apprentice from one of the males of her planet and the idea was certainly tempting. The Zabraks were ferocious warriors and were well known for producing powerful Force sensitives.

However a favour from the leader of the Night Sisters was not something he was sure he wanted to waste on merely taking an apprentice. The Night Sisters were a powerful and formidable lot, one that could benefit him greatly as his plans developed. And while the Zabraks were well known for their ferocious nature they weren't known for their great strategy and mental skills.

Sidious felt the dark side of the Force acting, swirling around him. Standing up from his desk and heading over to his office door to make sure it was securely locked, he got into a meditative stance and let the Force embrace him.

Sidious saw a primitive structure which he assumed was home to the inhabitants. Looking around him didn't provide a large amount of information of the area he was witnessing. The house before him was primitive, in more ways than one, the structure looked like they were built reasonably well enough but not particularly exceptional.

But despite the appearance the building seemed to be surrounded in the Force, almost like the Force itself was protecting the property. It was certainly intriguing, there were methods of using the Force to protect objects and even buildings, but the techniques had been abandoned by both the Sith and Jedi centuries ago.

Sidious watched as a humanoid being approached the property. The being had a snakelike appearance with slited eyes, no nose and even a forked tongue. But despite his appearance the dark side clung to the man like a shadow, intriguing the Sith. He was also curious about the stick that the being held. He would have completely dismissed it, if it wasn't for the fact that the stick was also appeared to be connected to the Force, and the being wielding. This being was clearly well trained in the dark side, was this what the Force wanted him to do, to train this being as an apprentice?

"No not this being." He muttered to himself. Despite the beings power its Force signature was fractured, broken even. It was far too deformed to become a Sith.

Sidious watched with curiosity as the being waved the stick, causing the house to glow a dark red before it faded, the Force around the house fading with it.

"Dorea it's him." A distinctly male voice called out. "Take the children and run."

With another wave of his stick a blue light left the wand and impacted on the door, blowing it off its hinges. Within the house was a dark haired man with streaks of grey in his hair, pointing another stick at the snake like being. Sidious could sense the Force from this man as well, along with another three Force presences nearby. "Voldemort." The man said with complete loathing.

"Charlus Potter." Voldemort spoke back. "I offer you this one last chance to surrender, enough pure-blood has been spilt."

"I think I'll pass, Tom Riddle." That name clearly enraged Voldemort and Sidious was not surprised by the Force attack Voldemort sent at Charlus.

"Avada Kedavra." A flash of green light later and Charlus collapsed to the floor dead while Darth Sidious watched intrigued.

The way these beings were utilising the Force was honestly exceptional, and unlike anything that the Sith Lord had ever seen. Voldemort walked up a flight of stairs, heading to the location that Sidious could sense the remaining Force sensitives.

In the last room of the house, there was a woman standing next to a crib with a baby in it, and a young girl. The woman, who of he guessed was Dorea looked be in her late fifties, with flowing dark hair with hints of gray in it, and striking silver eyes. By no means a supermodel but she did possess a striking beauty.

Sidious looked towards the two children. The boy was soundly sleeping in his crib, not even aware of the fact that the boys 'father, or possibly grandfather' had just been killed. The girl however, standing next to the crib, looking roughly three or four years old, and from the tears in her eyes, and the fear directed towards Voldemort, seemed to be aware of that fact at least.

"Dorea Potter." Voldemort spoke, his stick pointed at the woman who showed no fear before the man who was about to kill her, only loathing.

"Just get on with it, Voldemort." She snapped.

"Avada Kedavra." This time Sidious studied the curse closely with the Force. The spell seemed to be imbued with the very essence in the dark side, resulting in instant death upon impact. Sidious knew of a few similar Force techniques but it was still intriguing to witness.

"Why are you doing this?" The child asked, tears streaming down her face as she stared at the man in front of her.

"Because it's the way of the world child," Voldemort replied, his lips twitching in amusement. "The powerful rule, now move along, you are not the one that I'm after."

"NO. You won't hurt my brother." The child screamed, standing in front of the crib in a foolish attempt to protect her brother. The attempt would have been amusing if it wasn't for the buildup of power coming the girl. It was intriguing to say the least, while the Force did indeed react to powerful emotion, especially among those who had yet to completely master their abilities, it was rare to see it develop in one so young.

"Crucio." Voldemort bellowed clearly enraged by the child's audacity. Immediately the child collapsed to the floor screaming in pain as though she was being held under the strongest intensity of Force Lightning.

Sidious watched with intrigue growing. The Force buildup coming from the child was honestly remarkable, steadily mounting and growing despite the pain the child was under, or perhaps even because of it.

By the time Voldemort released the child from the torture curse she long since collapsed to the floor in agony but the intriguing thing was the way that she looked at Voldemort. The pure hatred in her eyes was truly remarkable for one so young and he could sense her power, barely hidden beneath the surface waiting to explode.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort screamed and a green light rushed towards the child on the floor.

What happened next Sidious wasn't sure he would ever completely understand. When the green light impacted upon the child there was an explosion of pure darkness and shadow, preventing him from seeing anything, and he heard screaming something akin to when someone's very body is being ripped apart in the most painful way.

When the darkness faded he noticed several things; for starters the roof of the room was completely destroyed, second the baby had woken up and was screaming bloody murder, testing the Sith's patience, although there was a jagged shaped scar on the baby's forehead, likely from a piece of debris.

But what truly interested the Sith was the unmoving body of the child, Lexi. At first glance she would appear dead, but the shallow breathing proved otherwise. The child was also entrenched in the dark side, and the strong Force buildup he had sensed within the girl had dissipated when she was attacked.

Sidious was pulled from his vision and he walked over the the window, staring at the view of Coruscant in contemplation. The child, that was who the Force wanted him to take as an apprentice, there was no one else to be considered. Finding her however was the problem. Sidious knew it would not be an easy task.

 **\- Line Break -**

"Get up." A screeching voice pulled her from her once pleasant dreams and into the land of horror. "Get up now." Her aunt Petunia bellowed as she banged onto the door of her cupboard. Not her bedroom, her cupboard where she had slept for the past year, ever since she had been living with her loathsome aunt and uncle after the attack on her home.

Lexi didn't know what had happened. One minute she was playing with her baby brother while her grandparents babysit them, the next nanny Dorea was picking the two of them up while grandpa Charlie was telling them to get away. And then the monster came. A hideous pale creature with red eyes and pasty pale skin and a slitted nose that she still had nightmares about.

Lexi tried to sit up but winced in the process as it caused her shoulder to throb in pain at the reminder of how her uncle had dislocated it. Lexi felt tears stinging her eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do her chores today and that would result in extra punishment from her uncle.

"GET UP." Petunia bellowed what little patience the woman possessed finally breaking. Enduring the pain Lexi pushed herself up out of the cot that was her bed as quickly pulled a shirt over her head and opened the cupboard door.

"About time." The woman snarked but Lexi ignored her with experience as she began getting breakfast ready. As she prepared breakfast, try as she might Lexi couldn't stop her mind from wondering. Where were her parents? And why had they left her with these horrible people?

For a year she had been with the Dursleys, a year she had spent waiting for her parents to come for her, for years she begged and prayed yet they never ever turned up. Why? Why hadn't they come for her?

Tears stand her eyes and Lexi desperately tried to blink them away before her family noticed them. They disliked her tears, it angered them.

While she's cooked breakfast Lexi couldn't help but glance outside the window. It was raining, in fact that seemed a bit of understatement ears had passed. While she was carrying the food to the table she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Dudley coming up behind her and pushing her to the floor, the two plates in her hands shattering and the food going everywhere.

Immediately both her aunt and uncle exploded in rage at her. "Your worthless freak." Her uncle bellowed, grasping ahold of her red hair he lifted her in the air and punched her in the stomach.

Again and again her uncle kept beeting, long past the point where Lexi had lost consciousness, only to regain it to find her fat walrus of an uncle still pummeling her body.

Lexi was sure she was going to die, she lost all hope of living, until her uncle's words pierced the pain induced haze of her mind.

"After everything we've done for you, you still act like an ungrateful disobedient brat." Those words lit a fire of rage inside of her.

"After everything you have done for me." She managed to scream out, silencing her relatives. "You beat me, starve me and you act like I should be grateful to you. I hate you all and wish you were dead." She snapped and her magic reacted to rage and her uncle was thrown back, his fat body crashing against the dinner table, causing her aunt to shriek in horror.

Lexi couldn't help but shudder when she felt something, almost like a shadow encircling the room. "That is very interesting." Looking at the entrance of the kitchen she saw a man standing there, calmly observing the events with vague interest.

Lexi couldn't help but shudder at the sight of the man. She wasn't sure what it was but something just felt wrong about him.

 **\- Line Break -**

Eight years had passed since Darth Sidious had found the child on that backwater planet. An abused and scared little girl who was now a cunning and sadistic dark acolyte with tremendous power and skill in the Force. It had taken years to break the child of her innocence and naivety, far longer than he had expected but he had broken it.

When the child was ten he had taken her back to her home planet, despite the child's numerous objections causing him to place her under Force lightning before she complied. Once they had returned to the planet Sidious had immediately tracked down the Dursley family and gave his apprentice one simply order. Make them suffer.

An order that Alexia completed without mercy or hesitation, using the Force as well as other mundane methods to torture the Dursley family for hours before finally killing them, shredding the last remains between her old life and her new one. But she was not yet a Sith Lord and was merely an acolyte, even if her potential was nothing short of remarkable. Even his own master Darth Plagueis had been impressed by the child when his Sith master had randomly shown up one day in the facility on Coruscant and observed his apprentice training. How Plagueis had even learned about Lexi Sidious still didn't know.

The biggest problem with Lexi had not been her naivety, or her initial hesitance to use the dark side but was instead the Horcrux lodged within the scar on the child's forehead which was leaching off his apprentice's power to sustain itself. As far as Sidious had known the only way to destroy a soul anchor was to destroy its container. It had taken him months to find a way to remove it, and he had found the solution just by chance while studying the Sith Emperor.

The Sith Emperor Vitiate, or Valkorion as he was also known as, had put his daughter Vaylin through many experimental rituals using the Dark Side of the Force, one of them being essentially pouring the very essence of the Dark Side into her, flooding her body with the very essence of all the darkest aspects of the Force. The ritual was intended to allow one to achieve a connection to the Dark Side that would take even the strongest Sith decades to achieve, as well as destroying their connection to the Light Side of the Force to prevent them betraying the nature of the Sith.

Sidious had used the ritual on Alexia. The pouring of the Dark Side into her body had broken the tendrils connecting the horcrux to Alexia and that allowed Sidious to remove to the soul fragment. The ritual had also had the unexpected effect of permanently changing her appearance, not that it had bothered his apprentice at all. In fact she had even been pleased, the removal of another connection between herself and her family.

Her once emerald eyes were now a permanently malevolent yellow colour common for skilled practitioners of the dark side. Her hair, once it had grown back was now dark raven coloured locks rather then the previous auburn colour. She was also taller, having been rather petite for her age due mostly to genetics rather then malnourishment. Her facial structure was also subtly different, being distinctively sharper and more refined.

Darth Sidious walked to the training grounds observing his 'two' apprentices, the human Alexia and the Zabrak Maul. The insistence of Mother Talzin to take the boy as his apprentice had intrigued him as well as made him suspicious of the Night Sisters plans so he had decided to train the Zabrak in the ways of the Sith as well. While technically breaking the rule of two it wasn't uncommon for some Sith masters to take two apprentices and have them battle to the death, something that he planned to do now.

Although he was all but certain that he knew who the victor would be.

As soon as he entered the training facility both apprentices stopped what they were doing and fell to their knees in front of him. "What is your bidding my master?" Alexia asked from her position on the floor.

"It is the time for the two of you to face your final test and to arise as Sith Lords." He drawled out causing both apprentices to look at each other. Both knew the nature of the Sith and that having two apprentices was not something that a Sith Lord would normally do and as such both knew what their master was going to say before he said it.

"Now fight." He ordered.

Immediately the two apprentices acted. Maul activated his saberstaff while Lexi used Force push to put some distance between the two apprentices. Landing gracefully Maul let out a snarl as he charged as Lexi who activated her own crimson lightsaber.

As Sidious watched his apprentices trading blows, he observed their skills closely. Both used the traditional seven forms, Maul relying a basic but vicious form of Juyo while Lexi masterfully utilised Form III Soresu. When he had first started teaching Lexi lightsaber combat not long after he had found her, the girls timid nature had led to learning the defensive form first, and even after she had embraced the dark side and the aggression that came with it she continued to study Form III, with it becoming her specialty in lightsaber combat, closely followed by Form VI Niman.

Lexi smirked as she expertly parried Maul's lightsaber attacks, all the while maintaining her defensive stance, never once going on the offensive. She knew that her preferred lightsaber style could be considered odd for a Sith but she had always believed that a strong defense was more important then a powerful offense.

Neither she or Maul were holding back. The two of them had been raised to hate each other, knowing that only one of them could ever become a Sith and that the other would be disposed of. Lexi had come to far, done to much to fall at the hands of someone like Maul.

Maul's fighting style was simple one, designed to hammer his opponents into submission. But Juyo, even the basic version that Maul used, was a very physically straining form of combat and Maul couldn't maintain the lightsaber barrage indefinitely.

When she noticed Maul's blows started to become slower, with less force behind them Lexi went on the offensive, switching from Soresu to Niman. With blasts of Force Lightning, combined with telekinetically banishing various objects in his direction, she was able to keep Maul on the defensive.

But despite having the advantage she didn't use any of the openings to end the fight, wanting to fight Maul to the point of exhaustion, where he was incapable of even raising his lightsaber against her, which only served to further enrage the Zabrak.

"Pathetic." She snapped as Maul barely managed to block one of her attacks, proceeding to Force push him into the wall. "It's time to end this game." She stated as she deactivated her lightsaber.

When Maul charged at her she simply used the Force to lift him the air. Keeping her fellow apprentice immobilised she sent a barrage of black Force Lightning at the Zabrak, his screams of pure agony music to her ears.

There were many variations of Force Lightning; blue, red, purple, green and black being the most well known ones. Lexi had mastered all those versions with the exception of the green variation which actually used the Light Side of the Force, ironic since any Jedi caught using it was immediately expelled from the Jedi Order. Black Force Lightning however was by far the painful as well as the hardest to achieve, needing to truly loath the person using it on.

Stopping the barrage of Force Lightning she finally let Maul collapse to the ground, still convulsing from the intensity of the lightning. "Have mercy. Please." Maul begged from her, causing her to laugh at him.

"That is not the way of the Sith." She told him as she sent yet another blast of Force lightning at him, watching with pleasure as her rival writhed on the ground in agony.

"Enough Alexia." Sidious finally spoke, causing her apprentice to glare at him, her fingers twitching as if ready to attack him.

Realising that even contemplating her master would, at best, simply earn her a quick death Lexi looked away from him and instead returned her gaze to Maul. The Zabrak certainly didn't look intimidating as he lay on the floor, his gaze shifting from her to Sidious. He was weak, pathetic and the urge to kill him was so very tempting... however.

"But master," Lexi began, an idea forming in her mind. "You were the one who taught to never dispose of a valuable resource. Maul is well trained and can still be a useful tool against the Jedi. Killing him would not help us, whereas he may still be of use."

Sidious was silent after she spoke, and Lexi tightened her grip on her lightsaber in case her master decided to remove her, viewing her words as a sign of weakness and insubordination. "Your proposal has merit apprentice. Maul shall live." Sidious decided causing Maul to let out a sigh of relief.

"Do not consider this an act of mercy, Maul." Lexi snapped at him. "For I have none. You live by my grace, and should you even contemplate rising above your place, then you will wish that I did kill you today."

"Leave us." Sidious spoke, dismissing Maul. Sidious was pleased, not only with his apprentices' skills but by her foresight. She would make a powerful Sith Lord. "You have become powerful Alexia."

"Because of your training my lord." Lexi replied as she kneeled before her master.

"You have passed your final test and henceforth you shall be known as Darth Medeis, Lord of Sorcery." An apt title considering how not only the Force users of her home planet referred to their abilities as magic but also due to her skill in Sith Sorcery.

"I live to serve you my master." 'For as long as it benefits me,' The newly dubbed Darth Medeis thought to herself.

 **\- Line break -**

"Only two there are, no more no less. A master and an apprentice." Darth Sidious muttered the message that Darth Plagueis had sent him this very morning. Training Maul and Medeis had not been an issue to Plagueis, but gifting one of them a Sith title as well as training them far beyond what any mere dark Jedi could ever hope to learn was far beyond what Plagueis was willing to allow and as such it was time for Sidious to claim his place as the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Sidious was drawn from his thoughts as he sensed his apprentice approaching him. "Lord Sidious." Medeis said bowing. "You summoned me master?"

"Yes Darth Medeis." He said motioning for her to rise. "I'm sending you to return to your home planet." He sensed her displeasure at having to return to that backwater planet as soon as the words left his lips.

"If I may ask, my master, why must I return to that planet?" Medeis demanded. "Surely I would be of greater value and assistance here."

"Your presence will not be necessary for a good few years, and we need to find out more about the strange way the inhabitants wield the force." Sidious had only been to the planet a few times since taking on his apprentice, but due to the long journey of reaching the planet and his demanding job as a senator of Naboo those visits were few and far in between. And while Sidious had placed agents in every country on the planet, in perfect position to destabilize and bring those countries under his control, however he had found out practically no information about the force users on the planet, except for a few vague and useless rumours.

"That planet may very well become vital to the Sith in the future. Do you understand?" He told her. He would not allow the girl's petty dislike to hinder the Sith.

"I understand my master." Medeis answered as she turned to leave. Before she could leave he sent a strong best of force lightning at her. Medeis only had enough time to turn around before the lightning hit her and she collapsed to the ground in pain. After holding her under the lightning for nearly five whole minutes he relented and released her from the lightning. When she did so she sent him a glare that would have terrified a lesser man as he felt her hatred bubble beneath the surface.

"Do you think yourself strong enough for the title Dark Lord of the Sith?" He asked her. "Do you think yourself strong enough to kill me?" There was really no need to ask as they both knew the answer, while Medeis had grown very powerful she was still no match for him and they both knew it. But sometimes his apprentice needed a reminder of who was the master and who was the apprentice.

"No master." Medeis answered looking down at the floor in anger.

"Good. You will leave immediately, and you will make reports every month. Now leave." Sidious told her as she picked herself off of the floor and left him. He knew sending Medeis to her home planet was in many ways an uncharacteristic move for a Sith Lord, after all he was giving Medeis an opportunity to master a branch of the Force that he was completely ignorant of, giving her a vital advantage over him. Or so she would think when she finally overcame her petty anger about her new mission.

Walking over to a Sith holocron he placed it on the table and activated it, causing an image of Tom Riddle, well known on the planet Earth as 'lord' Voldemort. Contrary to what Medeis thought Sidious had not destroyed the horcrux when he had used Darth Vitiate's ritual to purge it from her body. Instead he had transferred it to a holocron, and from that holocron he had learned every ounce of magic that the self-styled dark lord had known.

The knowledge he had gained from it had allowed Sidious to manipulate the Force in ways that he had never even imagined possible.

After confirming what he had learnt Darth Sidious deactivated the holocron and went to confront his master.

When he finally reached the factory that Plagueis was waiting for him in Sidious was made sure that the Force cloak inhabiting the building was perfect. The last thing either of the Sith Lords needed was the Jedi turning up.

Sidious could sense the swarm of dark side energies that came from his master. When he entered the training area where he could sense his master's presence he saw that the room had been completely cleared, the only thing in it was his master who was facing away from him.

"So it has finally come Darth Sidious." Plagueis wheezed, his voice possessing an unnerving quality due to transpirator mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Indeed it has Darth Plagueis."He replied.

"A pity, you had such potential. But I suppose Medeis will have to take your place." Plagueis replied.

"Still as arrogant as ever my master." Sidious replied with no small amount of condescension and rage.

"Not arrogance my apprentice, but knowledge." Plagueis replied, finally turning to face his apprentice. Raising his arm, his hand was enveloped in green slow, a sign that he was using his ability to manipulate the medi-chlorians. After a few moments the green glow faded to Plagueis' confusion. "How is that possible?" He demanded angrily as he glared at his hated apprentice.

"Knowledge." He answered with a smirk. Plagueis' ability to influence the medi-chlorians acted like a leach, once It leached onto to you then Plagueis could manipulate his Force ability however he wished. Either enhance or remove it, the potential of the ability was limitless. However, it needed to be able to detect ones Force connection to work, this was not tricky since all living being were connected to the Force regardless of whether they could use it or not. But with his knowledge of Sith Alchemy, combined with Voldemort's knowledge of magic Sidious had developed a method of making himself completely invisible to the Force, almost akin to him not being connected to it at all, thus rendering Plagueis' ability completely useless against him.

"Let us see how powerful you truly are, my master." He stated as he activated his lightsabers, Plagueis doing the same.

 **End of the prologue.**

 **This story is currently five years before the blockade of Naboo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sith Apprentice chapter 1**

The recently christened Darth Medeis knew that she was being petty and childish and unbecoming of the heir to Darth Bane's Legacy, but that was how she felt. She had no desire to return to the planet of her birth, well that wasn't completely true, she did have one reason. Her parents, she wanted to know why they had abandoned her with the Dursleys, she had hoped to find them when she had killed the Dursleys but she hadn't had the time to track them down.

Her master wanted the knowledge of her home planet in order to better assist them in their fight against the Jedi, but Medeis was returning to her home planet for revenge, nothing more. If she learned something valuable on that backwater planet then good, but if she didn't then it was no great loss in her mind.

While Medeis headed to her ship to prepare for the journey, she knew her master was headed off to the warehouse where Darth Plagueis dwelled, ready to claim the title Dark Lord of the Sith. She wondered who would emerge victorious, both Sith lords were exceptionally powerful and skilled.

But in the end the aftermath of the dual would have little impact upon her. If Sidious won then she would maintain her position as his apprentice and if Plagueis won then she would take Sidious' place as his apprentice.

As she began walk towards the hanger where her ship she soon realised that she was being followed. Giving no indication that she had spotted her follower Medeis continued on her way to her ship.

With the slightest warning from the Force Medeis dived out of the way, dodging three blaster bolts that would have struck her in the back.

Not giving her opponent to second to make another attempt Medeis rushed at her would be assassin, her fist striking the helmeted face. Imbued with the Force the punch easily sent her attacker flying into the wall.

Immediately the image around the attacker flickered and faded, revealing an attack droid who was groaning with a bowed head. "Aw master, I have once again failed in my mission to kill you." The droid spoke, sounding completely heart broken

Medeis couldn't help but let out a true genuine laugh at that. "Well it was a good attempt PROXY." Medeis replied to the droid that Sidious have gifted her four years ago with the aim of making her paranoid and prepared for surprise attacks. "I see you decided to go with the assassin mode." She spoke as if talking to a friend rather then a droid that tried to kill her nearly every week.

"Considering my repeated failure in killing you with a lightsaber a had thought that a blaster would prove to be more effective. Alas I was wrong." PROXY replied bowing his head once again in disappointment.

"Well you never know, you might succeed one day." She told the droid, though it was certainly be a pathetic death for a Sith. Darth Medeis, Lord of Sorcery slain by a training droid.

"Oh I hope so master." PROXY spoke brightly. "So will we be going on another mission master?"

"We will." She answered with a small trace of bitterness.

"Where to master?"

"Earth. Is the lightning prepped for take off?" She questioned, receiving an affirmative in response. "Then we leave immediately." She ordered as they continued their way to the hanger.

The _Lightning,_ named for its incredible speed. The ship didn't have much in terms of firepower, but it did possess strong shielding and even a cloaking devise. The ship itself was 80 meters long and 40 meters wide. It included a training room as well as a lounge. The ship could crew up to twenty people but only needed one to pilot. Entering the ship she immediately headed towards the only place that could be called her bedroom, leaving PROXY to pilot the ship. While Medeis could fly she often relied upon PROXY for it.

Arriving at the door she quickly entered the ten digit pin code and opened the door. The room was only possessed the most basic necessities, a bed, desk and a bookshelf. She had no need for anything else. Upon her desk was a small basin covered in Sith runes that was filled with the water.

The artefact was key scrying tool for Sith. The Jedi may be content to be guided by the will of the Force, but the Sith were far less willing to either allow or wait for the Force to show them what they wished to know. Hence the scrying basin, a simple creation of Sith Sorcery that allowed one to witness events happening at this very moment, even if it was happening on the other side of the galaxy. And a master of scrying could even use the artefact to observe events of the past, and even foretell the future to an extent.

That wasn't to say that there weren't drawbacks. Scrying was a complex art and required a not inconsiderable skill in both the Living Force as well as Sith Sorcery as well. It also wasn't impossible for someone to block the connection of the scrying basin and prevent themselves or places from being observed. The Jedi Temple was key example of this, the Force based protections around the temple of the Sith's greatest enemy prevented any attempt to spy on them using the Force.

But Medeis was not making an attempt to spy upon the Jedi and was instead planning on observing the battle between Sidious and Plagueis. Staring deeply into the basin Medeis wielded the Force to influence the object, muttering spells and phrases in the Sith tongue as she did so.

Slowly images began to form within the enchanted water, taking the shape of the Sith master and apprentice as they battled one another for supremacy. It was a close battle, and capable of going either way at this point. Both were powerful in the Force and exceptionally skilled in lightsaber combat.

Observing the two more experienced Sith in combat was certainly a humbling experience and remainder that despite how strong she had become she was not yet a match for either of the two Sith Lords. The level of skill in lightsaber attacks, complex and lethal Force based attacks, achieving feats thought impossible was certainly a testament to the power that Darth Sidious and Darth Plagueis both wielded.

It seemed that despite his inability to manipulate Sidious medi-chlorians Plagueis was not going to be going down without a fight. Medeis wondered how her master had learned how to block Plagueis' skills. The ability to influence the medi-chlorians was not one to be underestimated. Medeis had witnessed Darth Plagueis use it many times for a number of purposes and had even been held victim to it after she had made the mistake of angering the Sith Lord. She had learnt her lesson well and never once considered doing anything that could anger Plagueis since, she had learnt the hard way that Plagueis could truly keep him victims from dying despite what tortures he could inflict upon them.

Finally Plagueis failed to dodge a blow from Sidious fast enough as Sidious' lightsaber destroyed the Muun's respirator. Wheezing sounds filled Medeis' ears as Plagueis slowly started choking to death. Sidious made no further move to end Plagueis' life, content to let him choke to death. Soon enough the dark lord of the Sith breathed his last breath and Medeis felt a small tremor of the Force at his death the succession of a new Dark Lord.

"All hail Darth Sidious," Medeis muttered. "Dark Lord of the Sith."

 **Line Break**

Earth was exactly the same as the last time she had seen it. It was a beautiful planet, she couldn't deny that. On the same level as Naboo and Alderaan, in fact Earth actually possessed a remarkable resemblance to the latter. Alderaan however wasn't a practical whirlpool of the Force. Medeis was ten when she had last been on Earth and hadn't been experienced enough to sense just how imbued the planet was in the Force. It was practically a Force Nexus.

It was amazing that the planet had remained hidden from the Sith and Jedi, but she could only assume it had something to do with the inhabitants of the planet. Medeis' knowledge of her home planet was limited, what she knew about the magical communities was even less. Completing her mission would not be easy, she would have to rectify her lack of knowledge, and quickly, she was in no hurry to test the abilities of Earth's magic wielders until she knew the extent of their powers.

"PROXY is the cloaking shield fully functional?" She questioned her droid. Earth may be a primitive planet but she would rather not take any chances in being discovered. A small risk of being discovered was not the same as no risk.

"Sheilds are fully operation mistress." PROXY answered as he continued flying the ship.

"Are you picking up on any communications?"

"Countless mistress, all across the planet." PROXY stated. "How should we proceed?"

"Land on the larger of those two islands in the northern hemisphere, and away from any cities or towns." She ordered. Great Britain was as good a place as any to start, and was the most likely country that her family was living in.

 **Line Break**

Medeis sat at a small café in London, idly sipping a coffee as she observed everything around her. For the last eight days she had been visiting London at every opportunity. As the capital city of the UK it gave her a good opportunity to assess both the current levels of technology of the planet, as well as the political turmoil of not only Britain but the world. And she had learnt a lot of interesting things.

Apparently the two most powerful nations in the world, the USA and the Soviet Union had been locked in a state of Cold War since 1947 and while tensions between the two nations had eased up somewhat over the last few years there was still a bitter rivalry between the two. The fact both nations were spending, literally, billions of credits on various forms of military training and weapons manufacturing was also a sign that if the right incentive was in place, both countries were perfectly willing to tare the world apart. Cuba 1962 had proved that.

The potential was practically limitless for the young Sith to take control of. But still the spending couldn't last forever and sooner or later one of the two nations was going to collapse into bankruptcy. It was simply a question of if she could take advantage of it before it happened.

Compared to other countries, the political situation in Britain was far less interesting and she saw no real need to involve herself in it. The only reason she was even in London, or Britain for that matter was because it was the closest lead she had to finding her parents and because of how the Force seemed to be present throughout the entire city but at the same time completely invisible.

It was frustrating, trying to track down the locations where she could sense the Force but was unable to do so. So she had settled for observing the people. Tracking down the Force sensitives on this planet hadn't proven to be very hard. Hell she probably wouldn't even need the Force to locate them, as nearly every Force sensitive she had seen so far seemed to have no idea how to blend in with the world around them. Their sense of clothing was just one of many examples of how they stuck out like sore thumbs.

The family of redheads in the same café that she was in seemed to be taking it to the extreme. The mother, an overbearing harpy, obese woman who seemed to alternate between yelling at two of her children, a pair of twins, and praising a boy Medeis assumed to be her eldest, and from the most basic glance she gave him, Medeis knew the type. Authority worshipping with a stick up his ass, willing to do anything to achieve his ambitions. The father, an aloof type of man who was eagerly talking to a very frustrated waitress, who was clearly starting to get unnerved by the attention the man was showing her. From her worried glances to the other members of staff in the café she properly thought him a pervert. Though a brief probe with the Force showed that the man only possessed curiosity, nothing more.

For the rest of the children, the pair of twins screamed mischief, although curiously they seemed to possess a faint Force Bond between each other. Medeis had heard of Force sensitive twins being bonded to each other but she had never witnessed it. The youngest boy was well within his fifth slice of cake and she wasn't the only one feeling disgusted at the sight. The youngest and only girl of the family was rather timid and uncomfortable with everything around her.

In terms of power they weren't particularly interesting either. The parents connection to the Force was a bit above average, but nothing special. The pompous brat was even weaker then his parents, and so was the youngest boy. The twins and the girl all possessed a good deal more power then the rest of their family, but even they weren't what she would consider exceptional.

She also didn't need to worry about the family sensing her own power. She was masking it with the Force and nor did she have to fear the family noticing her appearance, using an illusion to cover the traces of her use of the dark side.

The family, the Weasleys she had heard the father, Arthur proudly introduce intrigued the young Sith for a different reason. She recognised the name. Medeis couldn't remember from where, meditation and mental training couldn't help her remember everything from when she was four years old. But she could remember her parents mentioning the Weasley family, and the fact they all bared a sickly light connection to the Force supported this view.

Which was why she had spent the better part of the last hour observing the family rather then doing something more productive.

When the family finally got up to leave Medeis did the same, placing enough cash on the table to pay for the coffee she followed the Weasleys.

For someone trained as a Sith, following an ignorant group of Force wilders throughout London was child's play. Medeis remained a safe distance away from them but never let the family out of her senses as she trailed behind them.

She didn't have to follow the family for long before they reached a rundown and abandoned looking building, entering when they reached it. Medeis frowned as she stood outside the building. It was completely entrenched in the Force, as if the Force was woven into the very fabric of the building itself.

"Wards." She muttered with a small amount of appreciation. Warding was an obscure branch of the Force, and involved surrounding an area, in this case a building with the Force for a number of purposes, though the two main ones were either to keep the location hidden or to protect it from attacks.

Medeis entered the building, the Leaky Cauldron according to the sign hanging outside the door and entered what looked like a bar, or possibly a restaurant.

Medeis glanced around the bar, the Leaky Cauldron in thinly held disdain. It was stinking, both in sight and odour, and the food, and she used that term loosely, looked barely edible. The architecture and furniture were dated, even for a backwater planet like Earth. In the end the location looked like it wouldn't completely out of place in the underworld on Coruscant.

Walking over to an empty table Medeis ran a finger across it, a small layer of grime now stuck to it as she took in the room around her. "Disgusting." She muttered disdainfully, and none of the people around her seemed to even realise that they were literally sitting in filth. "Do these primitive backwater peasants even know what hygiene is." She muttered scornfully to herself as she glanced around the people in the room.

Every single person in the bar was Force sensitive, but not in the way that Medeis was used to sensing. Their Force signatures felt different, and though it she had no way of knowing for certain she assumed it was due to the way they used the Force, with their 'wands', like out of a fairy tale.

Though very amusing to the young Sith she was still very curious about how those devices worked and she resolved to get her hands on one of them. Medeis felt a small flare in the Force as a man sitting at one the tables used his wand on a book in front of him, shrinking it down to a size where it would fit into the palm of his hand. _'Interesting,'_ She observed as the man stood up to leave, placing his wand inside his robes.

When the man walked past her she pickpocketed his wand, the man not even noticing it happening as he walked to the exit completely oblivious.

Medeis glanced down at the wand in her hand, the Force emanating from within it. Pocketing the wand she headed towards the back of the bar where she had observed a number of people heading to, only to fight a brick wall blocking her path.

' _That doesn't make any sense,'_ she thought in confusion. She had witnessed dozens of people of walking into this very room, where had they all gone?

"Are you alright miss?" Turning around she saw the barkeep, Tom she believed she had overheard one of the customers call him.

"Yeah, I was…" She began about to say a convincing lie when he interrupted her.

"Trying to get through to the ally? It's alright miss, I'll show you." He said drawing his wand, causing her to tense slightly in case of attack as he tapped his wand onto a series of bricks, causing them to literally give way, forming an archway. Though she didn't show it Medeis was impressed, even more so about how the Force covered the entire alley way, keeping it completely hidden.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, I hope you enjoy." Tom told her.

"Thank you." She replied as she walked through into Diagon Alley. Looking around the various shops, Medeis was intrigued, but not overly impressed by the sights. Interesting seemed to be the right word, but the buildings were still in an old fashioned and dated. She hoped the rest of the society wasn't as trapped in the past.

But still there were dozens, possibly even hundreds of Force sensitives, and this was just within London, how many were there within the British Isles? Or even the entire planet? She wondered if there was any form of records on such things, she would have to check.

Medeis continued walking through alley, glancing at the various shops, but she was more interested in the Gringotts Wizarding Bank in the centre of the alley. The building was like a beacon in the Force, its wards standing out. If the wards and other Force protections keeping the alley hidden were passive and subtle, then the ones used on the bank were the complete opposite.

As she got closer to the bank she read the words written proudly on the bank, it's message clear to all who saw it.

 _Enter stranger, but take heed,_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more then treasure here._

Smirking at the message on the wall Darth Medeis turned to one of the short stout creature wearing armour that was standing guard outside the entrance. "How many people accept your challenge my good sir?" Medeis asked with a smirk because that was what the message was, a challenge. She was tempted to accept herself, it would be a good test to her abilities, as well as a test of the competence of these creatures.

The goblin guard, though surprised at the fact that a human was addressing him, and politely as well gave a smirk of his own. "Roughly three fools a year human." To a normal human the smirk of a goblin would have been unnerving but it had no affect on the young Sith.

"And what happens to those fools?" She asked curiously. She could sense the ruthlessness of these warriors and was curious what they did to those who attempted to steal from them.

"To those who manage to survive, we force them to work in our mines till their weak bodies die." The goblin replied with an even larger smirk, looking forward to look of fear, or even disgust that humans normally showed when they learnt of the fate that suffered thieves. He did not suspect however for her burst into laughter.

The laughter however was anything but pleasant, a cruel tint within it giving a hint to her sadistic nature. "I appreciate the ruthlessness of your people, warrior. Perhaps one day I'll have the pleasure of seeing you fight."

"And us you human." The goblin admitted as he watched the admittedly intriguing human enter the bank, but also giving a warning to one to one of the guards, telling them to keep an eye on that one. She was far more dangerous then most humans that entered their bank.

Medeis observed the creatures as they worked, wearing little suits as they did so, all the while wondering at the stupidity of the people of her home planet. They had a ruthless warrior species controlling every aspect of their economy, and yet they showed no respect to them. "Idiots." She muttered as she saw one of the customers openly insulting the "disgusting goblins" a hideous woman that looked to be related to a hutt and dressed in pink of all colours, making her look even uglier if that was possible.

Walking to one of the tellers Medeis waited for her turn. "Yes?" The goblin questioned impatiently.

"Would I be able to transfer currency, and would I be able to check if I have any assets within this bank?"

"Bank card." The goblin requested and she handed it to him. After she had killed the Dursleys her master had arranged for her to take control over their bank account, especially when she arranged for the 'unfortunate' death of Vernon's bitch of a sister and her filthy mutts. And while the Dursleys hadn't been especially wealthy they had possessed a decent amount of credits. "How much would you like to transfer and would you like to open a vault for the money to be placed in if you don't possess any pre-existing vault?"

"Yes do that anyway please, and can you transfer £10,000 as well." She requested. Manners would not hurt when these beings apparently controlled the economy of the Force wielders on this planet, especially when they seemed to live in a completely different society to those who weren't Force sensitive.

The teller yelled something in his native language causing one of the guards to come forward. "Sharptooth will escort you to the inheritance testing room and he will escort you to your new vault when the transfer is complete. NEXT."

With that Medeis followed the goblin guard through a series if twisting corridors until they reached a door that had a plaque with inheritance written on it. "Thank you Sharptooth." She said to the goblin who merely grunted in return as she entered the room.

"Inheritance test?" The goblin Grimclaw questioned.

"That's why I'm here." She drolled in response, causing the goblin to glare at her.

Grimclaw placed a piece of parchment and a knife covered in runes on the table in front of him. "Three drops of blood human." He stated in return.

Medeis picked up the knife, examining the runes on it, paying no mind to the growing impatience of the goblin. She knew to many rituals and curses that required blood just to blindly do what the goblin said.

After examining the knife with the Force Medeis pricked her finger, letting three drops fall onto the piece of parchment as she placed the knife down. The drops of blood spread across the parchment, twisting into words as it did so.

 **Inheritance test of Alexia Dorea Potter **

**Date of Birth: 31** **st** **July, 1977 (age: 13)**

 **Parents:**

 **James Charlus Potter**

 **Lily Marie Potter nee Evans**

 **Spouse:**

 **None**

 **Children:**

 **None**

 **Tittle(s):**

 **Heiress of the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin (by blood and magic)**

 **Heiress of the Noble house of Gaunt (by magic)**

 **Daughter of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter (by blood)**

 **Darth Medeis, Sith Apprentice**

 **Vaults:**

 **Vault 13: Slytherin family vault.**

 **Vault 217: Gaunt family vault.**

 **Vault 687: Alexia Potter's trust vault.**

 **Vault 1244: Personal vault.**

Not much could shock a goblin as old as Grimclaw, yet the results of the inheritance test in front of him certainly did the trick. He wasn't even aware the Potters had another daughter, yet the proof was right in front of him. Not to mention heiress to the Slytherin bloodlines, one of the darkest wizarding families in Britain. It was certainly surprising. Although he had no idea what a 'Sith' was. Wizards were always coming up with ridiculous titles of grandeur, but there seemed to something strangely sinister about that title. He would have to check with the Ancient Lore master to check importance of that title. If it showed up on an inheritance test then it was an important title to possess.

Looking at the Potter girl the goblin was shocked even further. The woman was pale, unbelievably so. At first he thought that she was ill, but her posture showed nothing but strength and when she looked up from the piece of parchment to face him, her eyes, they no longer the blue they were when she first came in but instead a malevolent yellow. A sign of powerful dark magic, something that was actually rather horrifying considering the young woman in front of him was barely thirteen years old.

The oppressive aura of dark magic that was coming from her was also worrying. Grimclaw was not used to feeling fear, goblins were by nature a warrior race and had very little to fear from humans, but the one in front of him was anything but weak. He saw the guard readying pointing his spear at the Potter girl ready for attack before Grimclaw gestured for him to stand down. He had a strong suspicion that attacking her would not be beneficial, or even victorious for that matter.

"I trust that knowledge of my familial relations will remain secret." Darth Medeis was not asking a question, and she was not showing any pretences that she was light.

"We have no reason to inform Lord Potter of anything regarding you." He assured the powerful dark witch in front of him.

"Good." The Sith lord stated as she cast her eyes back down to the piece of parchment. Truthfully, she was surprised that her Sith rank was written on it. "How come I am the heiress to the Slytherin line but not the Potters, and what does it mean by heiress by magic?" She asked curiously, though it wouldn't surprise her if her family had disinherited her. After all if they were willing to abandon her then why not to take her title from her.

"The Potters are descended from the Slytherin line but were never able to claim the title as there were other families with a better claim, the Gaunts being the main ones. Heiress by magic however varies, it usually stems from when the previous lord magically adopts someone into the family, how it applies to you I'm not completely sure." Grimclaw explained. "Perhaps Bloodtooth, the current account manager for the Slytherin family will have the answers you seek."

"Very well, take me to Bloodtooth." It was not a request but an order and Grimclaw bristled at being ordered by a human, and he saw the guard glaring as well, the urge to strike down this human becoming even more tempting, but he held back the urge. The power this witch wielded was not to be taken lightly very well.

"Very well. Sharptooth take her to Bloodtooth." He ordered the guard who had escorted her in the first place.

"I thank you for your assistance Grimclaw." Darth Medeis stated as she stood from her seat, her inheritance test in her hand.

During the walk through the bank halls to her account manager Medeis' mind was focusing on the results of her inheritance test. She was surprised that her Sith title had been recorded, but that mattered little, the goblin had not been aware of the significance of the tittle but Medeis would have to be careful in the future, she did not want knowledge of what she was from spreading.

Bloodtooth was different from the other goblins she noticed immediately, whereas he wore a plate of armour rather then a suit, along with a large mace with dried blood on it laid on his desk. An intimidation tactic, and if she was anyone else then it likely would have been a successful one. "And who are you?" Bloodtooth snarled, showing that there was truth to his name, a layer of blood glistened his fang like teeth.

"The heiress to the Slytherin and Gaunt lines." She replied, enjoying the look of shock that came across the goblins face before it was quickly hidden.

"Leave us." Bloodtooth snarled to the guard who escorted her, and he did so without hesitation. "Inheritance test." He demanded and she handed it to him. Though his facial expression had no chances she could sense his surprise through the Force. "Interesting. Tell me Darth Medeis," He began using her Sith title "were you the one who bested the one you humans call Voldemort on that night when he attacked your family all those years ago, rather then your brother?"

She knew what the goblin was referring to. When she had killed the Dursleys she had found a letter from her family stating that her brother had somehow managed to defeat Voldemort, and that Medeis herself had somehow become a squib, a witch who was unable to use magic, and as such they abandoned her with her abusive relatives.

"The defeat of Voldemort had absolutely nothing to do with either myself or my brother but was instead the result of the actions of my grandmother Dorea." Although she didn't mention that it was her who was struck by the curse not her brother. Medeis would never forget what happened that night, her grandmother using a knife to slice open her palm and then using her blood to mark runes on her own and Daniels forehead. She didn't the know specifics but Medeis had a rough idea of what her grandmother had done. A sacrificial ritual in order to protect her and her brother from Voldemort and at the cost of her own life.

Bloodtooth nodded, the young woman in front of him confirming what he had suspected for some time. The idea that Tom Riddle (Bloodtooth refused to call him by his chosen moniker) who despite his delusions of grander was an exceptionally powerful wizard being defeated by a baby was laughable. "Then I am not entirely sure how you are able be his heir, since it wasn't a result of conquest. I can only surmise that the residual magics from that night somehow managed to make you the heir of Slytherin."

Medeis nodded but in truth she had her own theory. She had spent years with a part of Voldemort's soul inside her, and it had even allowed her the ability to speak to snakes. She believed that her inheritance was the result of the fragment of the man's soul which used to be inside her. "Can I claim the Slytherin and Gaunt lordship, or rather ladyship?" She requested.

"Since Tom Riddle was declared legally dead on November 1st 1981 you can." Bloodtooth answered as he removed a small chest from his desk drawer. Opening the small chest Medeis saw two rings. On was very extravagant, made out of silver with an emerald on it, the Slytherin crest of a snake upon it, while the other was but a simple silver band.

"One for the head of house Slytherin and the other for the heir." Bloodtooth clarified.

Picking up the head of house ring Medeis looked closely at it. The ring, or mere specifically the emerald was imbued with the Force, although how she couldn't say. Placing the ring on her finger it glowed as she did so and Medeis felt the Force from the ring assessing her, checking before apparently deeming her worthy as the glow faded.

"Congratulations Lady Slytherin, the family magics have accepted you." Bloodtooth stated.

"What would have happened if the magic didn't deem me worthy?" She asked curiously.

"It varies from family to family, but for the Slytherins," Bloodtooth gained a very bloodthirsty grin as he spoke the next part. "Your blood would have boiled in your veins and you would have died a very slow and painful death on my office floor."

Medeis nodded, a look of approval on her face at the security measures the Slytherin. "And the Gaunt ring." She requested causing the goblin to get an annoyed look across his face.

"Unfortunately both the Gaunt lordship, along with the family vault are inaccessible until the family's debts to the ministry along many other pureblood families and influential businesses are paid off. In reality you are heiress of the Gaunt family in name only and in truth the family is viewed in disdain by all factions of the Wizengamot."

"And the total amount of the debts?" Despite the impoverished state of the family a seat on these Force wielders governing body was not something to just discard due to a lack of sufficient funds at the present time.

"The Ministry is owed a little over a million galleons, and two hundred thousand to various buisinesses both in Britain and internationally. The debts owed to other families is significantly lower, Tom Riddle killed off many families the Gaunts owed debts to and convinced other families that were included among his followers to forgive the debts owed. As such the Gaunts owe just over sixty-five thousand galleons."

Just under 1,300,000 galleons, and while she wasn't aware of the exact exchange rate between galleons and British pounds it was clearly nothing to scoff at. "How come the Slytherin family isn't in the same impoverished state as the Gaunts?"

"Simple. The Slytherin family has staunch rules against inbreeding, and any member of the family who is a result of direct inbreeding is unable to claim the vault. When the Gaunts started marrying their cousins, and in some cases their own siblings they lost access to the Slytherin vault, lordship and the wealth that came with it."

Medeis nodded at the explanation, at least these primitives, or the Slytherins at least were aware of the damage inbreeding did not only to your genetics and mental health but also your connection to the Force.

"Take me to the Slytherin family vault." She told Bloodtooth.

 **Line Break**

Medeis walked out of Gringotts feeling very pleased by the events of what had happened inside the bank. From the Slytherin vault she had gained 412,000 galleons, which while only a fraction of the eight million it had once been before Voldemort's failed attempt to overthrow the country, was still an adequate amount to finance her plans.

The various jewels, artefacts and ancient tomes on magic in the vault had also been interesting to the young Sith, and she carried several of them, along with 5,000 galleons in a bottomless sack she had purchased.

The Slytherin family also held several properties, a manor in Wales, a cottage near Yorkshire England, and a small uninhabited island off the coast of Scotland. Apparently the head of house ring acted as a 'portkey' to these locations. Medeis admittedly didn't know what a portkey was but she assumed it was a form of transport that these Force Sensitives possessed.

Medeis headed to the bookshop first, Flourish and Blotts, best place to get all the information she needed about the wizarding world. She admitted that there was an impressive number of books within the store, and seemed to apply to large range of different studies. Transfiguration, charms, herbology, potions, ancient runes, magical creatures and much more.

Medeis collected books on all key subjects, as well as several books that acted as a muggleborns guide to wizarding society and several other books about wizarding culture, history, as well as the ministry for magic. As a lady on the country's ruling body she would have to keep herself well informed on the world.

After spending just under a hundred galleons Medeis left the bookstore, the owner having happily shrunk the collection of books for her considering the very large collection that she had purchased. For the next hour Medeis visited every shop that peaked her interest before she headed to the wand shop.

While she possessed the wand she had stolen a brief skim at one books in the bookstore had revealed that each wand was suited for a certain mage and a wand that had not chosen you would not work as well. She wasn't entirely certain by what that meant but she suspected it to be something similar to the trial that Jedi put their younglings through so that they could collect kyber crystals suited specifically for them.

Medeis opened the door to the wand store, casting out her senses as she did so. The building was packed with the Force, brimming with it. Wands were imbued with the Force and this room was packed with them.

"You may as well reveal yourself, I know your behind me." Medeis stated as she stepped into the middle of the room.

"Interesting," Ollivander stated as he removed the illusion keeping himself hidden. "It has been a long time since anyone has noticed my presence."

"Well you should be more wary old man on trying to sneak up on people, after all accidents do happen." Medeis warned. She did not appreciate anyone attempting to sneak up on her.

"Indeed," Ollivander murmured in response as he examined the young woman in front of him. "Here for a wand, strange I've never seen you before." Ollivander could usually recognise a child to their family, yet he couldn't with the one before him. Likely a muggleborn he theorised. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Ambidextrous, though I prefer my left." Sidious had long since trained her to use both arms equally, though she preferred using a lightsabre with her right hand so she may as well use a wand with her left.

Ollivander hummed in response as he took out a measuring tape of all things, and started twirling it around her, measuring her head, eyes, arms, fingers and everything in between. All the while the man was using the Force to examine her. "The measuring tape is just for show isn't it?" Medeis questioned. "What you're really checking is how powerful someone is aren't you?"

"You really are an unusual one. Long time it has been since someone was not only able to notice my presence but also realise what I'm doing. And your right," He said holding up the measuring tape. "It is just for show. I think I know everything I need." Ollivander stated as he went into the back of the shop, emerging a minute later with a dozen boxes in his hands.

"Nine inches, oak with a dragon heart string." The second she held it in her hand she knew it wasn't for her, and the wand maker realised it as well as he snatched it out of her hands barely a second later.

"Nope definitely not. Try this one, twelve inches, rosewood with unicorn hair." But as with the first wand Medeis knew that this one wasn't suited for her either and it was snatched away. For the next hour and a half Medeis had tried no less 112 wands, each with meeting with failure. While some were better tuned with her connection to the Force they were still unsuitable and her patience was reaching it's limit, unlike the wand maker who looked like he couldn't be happier.

"Try this one. Twelve inches, holly with a phoenix tail feather." The wand produced a few sparks but nothing more, and this time Ollivander frowned and Medeis could tell it was out of disappointment even without the Force.

"You thought this one would work. Why?" She questioned curiously. Phoenixes were generally light creatures and for a Sith lord it seemed strange that this wand maker, who clearly knew that she was far from light was giving her a wand that contained an aspect of a light sided creature. Or perhaps the creature it came from truly had no relevance in how wands picked their owners, Medeis was hardly knowledgeable on wand crafting.

"Wands work in relation to ones' power. The more powerful the witch or wizard, the more powerful the wand they require. You are one of the most powerful witches I have serviced in a long time, and this," The man said holding the holly wand. "Is one of the most powerful wands I have crafted."

"What does that mean for me?" Medeis questioned.

"I have some older, preowned wands in my possession, ones created by wand crafters and wielded by sorcerers who have long since passed this world. If none of them work, then I'll have to make you a custom wand."

"Very well." It wasn't as though she had any other option. Ollivander went into the back of his shop to collect the wands while Medeis picked up one the wands Ollivander had discarded and started examining it.

Wands were a curious thing. They were in tuned with the essence of the Force, though she wasn't entirely sure how they worked. They obviously assisted in how one wielded the Force, but to what extent Medeis was not sure of.

Ollivander returned roughly ten minutes later, carrying half a dozen boxes with him. "Why don't you try this one." The wand maker stated as he opened one of the boxes and pulled out a wand, one designed very differently to most wands she had seen from the wand maker. It was a pale white, and designs and patterns all over it, with a tiny gem incrusted into it. And unlike the previous wands this one clearly was not make of wood but instead fashioned from some type of scales. "The core is a crushed basilisk fang, surrounded in ten inches of scales from a white dragon, with a shard of an emerald imbued with magic to stabilise the combination of volatile elements. A wand well suited for combat and destructive magics," Ollivander stemmed closer towards her, almost invading her personal space as his voice lowered to a whisper. "As well as spells of a darker nature." He finished as he handed the wand.

The second Medeis grasped the handle she gasped as raw power flowed through her and her power ran wild, leaping from her control into the entire room as the very Force itself tied her to the wand in her hand.

Looking at the wand maker she saw him very visibly disturbed by the power the young witch in front of him possessed. "Intriguing." He muttered barely above a whisper but she heard him anyway.

"And what is intriguing?" She questioned.

"The previous owner of this wand was non other then Morgana Le Fay herself." The answer caused her eyes to widen slightly. She knew of Morgana Le Fay, but she hadn't realised that the woman had actually existed at one point and wasn't merely a myth from a forgotten period of history. And by the that Ollivander spoke it was clear that the woman was as infamous to the Force wielders as she was to the muggles.

"Intriguing indeed." Medeis spoke in response.

"Indeed. After all Morgana was terrible but great, one who's power was rivalled only by Merlin himself." Ollivander stated with a look of contemplation on his face.

"How much for the wand?"

"12 galleons." After paying the twelve galleons, along with another seven for both a wand holster and wand upkeep kit Medeis left the wand shop.

The second Medeis exited the shop she noticed something odd. Everyone was excited, in a way that was almost unbelievable, rows of people were lining the streets, others were taking pictures along with journalists.

"Excuse me." She spoke to one of the people lining the streets. "But what is going on?" She asked the man.

"You mean you don't know?" The man spoke with a mix of bafflement and horror.

"Obviously." She replied with growing annoyance.

"It's the Potters, they've come to Diagon Alley. Your lucky young lady, you've…" Medeis payed no mind to what else was being said, she was already moving, paying no mind as she shoved people out of the way to see. Potters, the chance of it being anyone else was to slim to pass up.

"No doubt about it. It's them." She muttered hatefully to herself as she glared at her family. Her parents were older but there was no mistaking them what so ever, along with her brother Danial, the lot of them strutting down the street as if they owned it, people giving way to them, and no small number of people taking photos and even going up to them asking for autographs, which they happily gave.

But what truly enraged Medeis was the sight of the two little girls, twins by the looks of it who walked between her parents, enjoying the attention just as much as the rest. Considering they looked just like miniature clones of Lily Potter there was no doubt about who the little brats parents were.

' _They replaced me. They abandon me and then REPLACE ME.'_ Medeis snarled as rage unlike anything she ever felt coursed through her as she glared hatefully at her family, the urge to strike them all down climbing higher by the second as she trembled with anger.

Medeis clenched her fists, trying to calm herself down, but there was no chance, she was too angry and she let out a scream of anger and immediately every single shop window in Diagon Alley exploded. At once the formerly cheering crowd of people started screaming in terror, and Medeis could here several people screaming Death Eaters but she payed them no mind as she stared at her family.

James and Lily had both withdrawn their wands and were standing protectively around their children as they looked around for an attacker. Medeis' hand went to her concealed lightsaber, the urge to draw it and descend on the Potters almost to great to refuse, but she managed to hold herself back.

She had no doubt that if she attacked them that she would emerge victorious and kill them both, but they didn't deserve a quick death. No Medeis was going to make them suffer in ways those treacherous fools could never imagine and only when she had them begging for death would she finally kill them.

Sparing one last glance at her family, Medeis used the chaos around Diagon Alley to leave undetected.

 **Line Break**

For the last three weeks Darth Medeis had been learning all that she could of the Wizarding World, and she was both pleased and disappointed with what she had found. She had learned that there were approximately 116,000 Force wielders in the British Isles alone, more on a few tiny islands then there were Jedi in the entire Republic. And that was just in the UK, in total there were likely millions of Force wielders on the entire planet.

She had visited all three of the Slytherin family properties, as well as keying herself into the wards around Slytherin manor. The small shack that had been where the last of the Gaunts had lived however had been far more difficult for her. The protections around the house were keyed to Voldemort himself rather then Slytherin lordship ring, and with her lack of knowledge on the types of protections used by these Force wielders Medeis was unwilling to test the extent of their protections. The protections around Slytherin Isle however were long since destroyed, the island having been used as a training ground for Death Eaters, had been immediately attacked by Aurors, Hit-wizards with assistance from the Order of the Phoenix, a light militant ground that served Dumbledore and worked along side the ministry, after Voldemort's downfall, leaving every building on the island destroyed, and all the wards, barring muggle repelling charms destroyed.

Though she resolved to return to both locations, Medeis could sense a tremendous amount of power coming from the Gaunt shack, probably why Voldemort had tied the protections of the house directly to himself, after all any member of the Slytherin family could enter the other properties. And despite the dire state of the island it still had a lot of potential for Medeis' use.

Slytherin manor, where she had taken residence was largely abandoned and empty. Everything worthy of note had been removed by Voldemort at one point, leaving it empty. But it was large and spacious enough for her to use, and there was enough land around the manor for PROXY to park her ship there.

Medeis' visits into wizarding society however had left much to be desired. One would think that a civilisation built completely out of Force wielders would be impressive, it was however proving to be the complete opposite.

Diagon Alley had proven to be the rule, not the exception, visits to the other isolated magical communities had proven that the 'mages' were centuries behind their 'muggle' counterparts, and easily millennia behind the rest of the galaxy. Although Knockturne Alley had indeed interested the young Sith, a lot more then it's 'civilised' counterpart Diagon Alley.

Their abilities however were more advanced then their society. From what she had learned of the various charms, Medeis was confident that with time she could replicate most of them through the Force. Transfiguration however was far more interesting to her. Using the Force to create illusions wasn't particularly difficult but using it to create something out of thin air however was something viewed as impossible by both Jedi and Sith.

But even their abilities were nothing compared to what she had learned about her so called _family_. There was no record that Alexia Potter had ever existed. All the boy who lived children stories, all the biographies of the Potter family, their countless interviews with all types of newspapers and there wasn't a single mention of her.

To say it enraged her was an understatement and made her wish she had killed them in Diagon Alley. They had abandoned her as if she was damaged goods and then replaced her with another two daughters. It hurt, Medeis wouldn't admit it to anyone but it hurt. But the pain only fuelled her hatred for them and served to make her stronger.

She would take her revenge on them, even if she had to slaughter every single member of the so called light side on this planet. But for that she needed to train herself, by all accounts Dumbledore was the closest thing to a Jedi Master in terms of power in the light side that Earth had.

Darth Medeis held the wand she had stolen as she entered the duelling room in Slytherin manor. The wand was far from perfect, resisting her for every spell that she was performing, forcing her to pour her power directly into the wand to make it operate somewhat efficiently.

Until Medeis learnt how to remove the trace on the wand she had gotten from Ollivander then using it was a risky decision. While she could use the Force to block the connection it would likely inform the Ministry of what was happening and she didn't want a dozen aurors butting their noses in where they weren't wanted.

With a wave of her hand the training dummies all arranged themselves in the arena for target practice. "Reducto." She yelled as a blast of light exited her wand and crashed into one of the dummies, sending it flying. It was… satisfactory. But considering the power she was using, it was far from pleasing.

The tips of Medeis' fingers started to generate small sparks as she prepared her Force fighting. Pointing the wand at the dummies Medeis tried using the wand to channel force lightning at it, only to fail. She managed to produce a few sparks but they long dissipated before reaching halfway to the target. "Interesting." She muttered, more curious then angry at her failure.

Trying to channel Force push through the wand she was able to make the target shift slightly but nothing more.

"I wonder." She muttered as an idea began to play through her mind. Pointing the wand at the dummy she cast another spell, this time using Sith Sorcery. "Hadzuska koshûjontû Hâsk." Darth Medeis cast and black shadows burst forth from the wand, completely incinerating the training dummy on impact.

Medeis let out a long cruel laugh at that, she couldn't help it. It seemed that the inhabitants of this world were right, their powers truly were magic, which explained how wands were capable of channelling Sith Sorcery but not the Force.

Technically Sorcery and the Force were the same thing, but it was wielded very differently, and Sorcery was arguably a lot more dangerous. The inhabitants of her home planet however had taken a rare and obscure branch of the Force and mastered it in ways that completely shattered what was thought possible with it. The Sith couldn't deny that it was certainly worthy of respect, Sorcery was dangerous because unlike calling upon the Force around you, you channelled you own internal power. And channelling your own power, your very life force was dangerous, hence why many Sith only mastered the basics, and many Jedi were willing to discard the branch of the Force as dark due to the risks it possessed.

Her home planet however had mastered it to the extent that they had created focuses, wands, allowing them to channel sorcery without the dangers that came with it.

Medeis looked at down at the wand in her hand, a long crack running from the handle to the tip, the resistance the wand held to her power had finally taken its toll, damaging the focus. Attempting to use it again would be risky.

She would have to make another visit to Knockturn Alley and try to find a way to remove the trace on her wand permanently.

 **Line Break**

Tom Riddle it seemed kept a close eye on his followers and supporters, something that was quickly proving to be invaluable to Darth Medeis. In the Slytherin vault she had discovered countless records, battle plans and lists of known supporters to the self proclaimed dark lord had not only within Britain but also throughout all of Europe.

Medeis now knew the name of every single Death Eater, financial backer, and sympathiser that Voldemort ever had. Even Medeis had been shocked by the sheer number of supporters the man had possessed and it left little doubt that if Riddle had been defeated on that night nine years then the Ministry of Magic would not have lasted another six months.

As Lady Slytherin, Medeis knew that when she revealed herself many would be under the impression that she was Voldemort's daughter, but that fine with Medeis and actually worked for her benefit. As lady Slytherin, not only would many Death Eaters view her as Voldemort's successor, allowing her to turn them into her followers, but it also meant that less people were likely make the connection between her and the Potters.

According to Bloodtooth no Potter had tried claiming the Slytherin lordship in over a century and it had been even longer since a Potter had been known to speak parseltongue, making it entirely possible that the Potters had forgotten that they were even descended from the Slytherin bloodline.

Grabbing half a dozen pieces of parchment Medeis began writing letters to several of Voldemort's supporters, particularly those within the Wizengamot. Truthfully Medeis was taking a risk here, but if it worked then Medeis would have taken the first steps to creating her own powerbase within Britain.

 **Line Break**

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he marched his way to the Wizengamot courtroom, knowing that this meeting was going to be as tedious as it will be long. When he reached the courtroom he noticed, as usual he was the first to arrive. More out of habit then out of any requirement that the Chief Warlock had to be present.

Dumbledore took his seat in the courtroom, his mind going over the last parts of his argument for the legislation that was going to be voted on during this meeting. The vote was about whether or not muggleborns were permitted education within any ministry funded institution within Britain. Thankfully Hogwarts predated the Ministry and as such no law passed could influence who was taught at Hogwarts. The school was a sanctuary after all. His sanctuary and he would not allow the likes of Malfoy and Nott to dictate what happened there. Although even if he were to lose this legislation it would only mean even more muggleborns coming to Hogwarts, which would only benefit him.

Dumbledore wondered if this meeting would dissolve into yet another shouting match, considering they were debating yet another muggleborn rights legislation, it was entirely possible. In the muggle parliament every member had a single vote and all members were equal, in the Wizengamot, things were far less simple. A Noble lord, important ministry officials and the department heads, as well as an owner of an Order of Merlin First Class all had one vote. A lord of an Ancient house, the Minister and the Chief Warlock all had two votes, although in cases of ties then Albus had an extra vote. And finally, the Ancient and Noble houses all had three votes. However the stability of the Wizengamot wasn't what it once was, the war with Gellert and later Tom's own war during the 70s had wiped out of good portion of the collective nobility in the British Isles and certainly not for the better.

Of the twenty Ancient and Noble houses that used to be part of the Wizengamot, only six were left. And of the fourty Ancient houses only nineteen remained. The number of noble houses however had swelled from the initial sixty at the founding of the Wizengamot to over hundred. In the after math of the war Albus had managed to use the prestige and regained influence of the Light faction to gift many of his supporters' seats on the Wizengamot. Although now Lucius Malfoy was attempting to do the same with several of his darker allies, something that he would not allow. The Light was finally restored to its rightful place and he would not allow some up jumped French exile descendants like the Malfoys to chance that. Although that didn't make it easy as while Malfoy wasn't the strongest wizard who had served Tom, he had been one of his most intelligent and politically savvy supporters and Dumbledore had learned long ago not to underestimate the man. The man's growing connections with Fudge was also cause for concern.

At least Bagnold had been rightfully distrustful of the dark, even if her competence had left a lot to be desired. And when the woman had finally retired Dumbledore and his main supporters had decided to back a non-entity in the form of Cornelius Fudge. And while Fudge did indeed remember who it was that brought him into power the man was also getting far to close to some of the darker families for Albus' liking.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledores' eyes scanned across the room, when he noticed someone he had definitely never seen present before. A young girl, who he would estimate was around eighteen years old. The girl had long dark hair and was dressed in dark coloured robes. He wondered if one of the lords had decided to bring their daughter to witness the Wizengamot meeting. It wasn't unheard of for some of the lords to bring their children.

The girl was dressed in a form fitting emerald coloured dress, with silver highlights, a contrast to the bulky robes common in wizarding society. The young girl looked in his direction and when her eyes met his he didn't quite resist the urge to send a subtle legilimens probe, only to be blocked by a seemingly impenetrable occlumency barrier, while the woman gave him a look of amusement and by the movement of her lips was making a tutting sound.

It wasn't often that he was surprised but encountering such strong mental defences, especially from someone who was clearly younger then twenty was surprising. Making a mental note to find out more about the young woman later he began the proceedings for the meeting.

"As Chief Warlock I call this meeting to a start. Court scribe." Albus announced and the scribe began roll calling all the present members of the Wizengamot. A tedious but necessary process.

"Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge." With that Fudge replied he was present and the process went on until the scribe stopped halfway through the roll call, stuttering as he did so, his eyes scanning around the court in shock.

"Court scribe." Dumbledore probed the man to continue.

"Um, Lady Medeis of the Ancient and Noble house of Slytherin?"

"Present." A voice called out firmly and as one the entire Wizengamot looked to the back of the court and stared at the girl Albus had noticed earlier in shock. Slytherin? That was impossible, Tom was the last descendent of that dark and wretched family, he was sure of it. Unless… could Tom have had a child? Albus didn't really think so, during his time at Hogwarts Tom had never shown an interest in the opposite sex, or even the same sex for that matter, far more concerned about gaining power then what he most likely viewed as primitive desires. But at the same time, what other possible solution was there?

Forcing his eyes away from Lady Slytherin, who Albus couldn't help but notice was looking thoroughly amused by the looks she was receiving, he instead focused his eyes onto the other lords and ladies of the Wizengamot, particularly the dark fraction of the Wizengamot. Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, and several key families that made of the dark party, who also happened to be 'imperiused' Death Eaters, were not in any way surprised by her presence. _'They knew,'_ Albus realised with something akin to horror. _'They knew she was going to be present, and they know who she is.'_

"Court scribe, we have established the fact that I am present, may we please continue with the proceedings?" Lady Slytherin called out, forcing the scribe to continue with the proceedings, all the while a smirk was ever present on her face.

 **End of chapter 1**

 **A few people have been asking about Anakin and my plan for him, well you'll have to wait and see but I won't be presenting the arrogant, pathetic and bashed version of him that so many authors do for HP/SW crossovers.**

 **Hadzuska koshûjontû Hâsk = Shadow born anguish**


End file.
